


sakyoizu under the mistletoe

by writingLILY



Series: of snowy seasons and warm kisses [1]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, and azami knows, azami judges him, i think it went great mostly, izumi.exe has stopped working, kiss, sakyo is a chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingLILY/pseuds/writingLILY
Summary: mankai company is done with a certain someone pining so they trap him and his crush in a room under the mistletoe.that's it. that's the story.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou & MANKAI Company, Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Series: of snowy seasons and warm kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082339
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Mankai Shenanigans





	sakyoizu under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> the bonus is at the end

Unsurprisingly, it was not coincidence nor fate or any magical bullshit was the reason they were under it, and most especially, they were not the reason. Another unsurprising thing was, it was the meddlesome children’s fault. And yes, Sakyo and Izumi count the older men as children in this case.

It was not that Sakyo hates the situation but it’s more on the fact that the others were too nosy that they had to meddle. Secretly, in the back of his mind, he wanted their Christmas kiss to be more romantic and most especially, consensual, and not like this where they’re both forced into the situation. He doesn’t want to admit but he feels hurt at the troubled expression in Izumi’s face.

Izumi observed the man in front of her. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed and his lips were a tight line. _Angry,_ she’d think if she didn’t know him any better. They lived in one house, ate together, taught each other when it comes to acting, and even joked around one another. So, when Izumi says she knows Sakyo, she really did know him. That face was not angry but _troubled_. She sighed.

“What?” The word left her lips before she could even think about it. Sakyo raised an eyebrow at her and something glinted in his eyes and Izumi doesn’t know what it means but she felt irritated. “What?” She repeated the word louder than she expected.

“Just tell me, if you want your lover under here and not me,” she said with a closed-eye smile. Her lips twitching

Looking at the annoyed form of Izumi, Sakyo relaxed. He smirked, his troubled face no more, as he looked at Izumi. “Yeah, I do,” he answered her as his worries starts dissipating like bubbles.

Izumi opened her eyes and looked at him, her smile turning into a frown. Something in her suddenly feels heavy when she heard him utter those words. Looking at him now, Sakyo looked happy, relaxed, and confident. She couldn’t even see the tenseness he had when they were suddenly pushed under the mistletoe. _Maybe she was wrong,_ she thought, looking at the man with unfamiliar eyes, _maybe she really didn’t know him._

Sakyo stepped towards Izumi and gently flicked her forehead, effectively getting her out of her thoughts. “Izumi,” he called her.

Izumi looked at him with surprise as he never really called her with her first name. She stepped back, suddenly conscious of the short distance between them. Sakyo stepped forward and when she steps back once again, he followed with another step and soon Izumi was backed into a corner. He gave her a smile, it felt smug to her which made her want to punch him if only she weren’t trapped between his arms.

“Izumi,” he said once again as he watched the distracted girl acting like a headless chicken.

She didn’t dare looked at him so she settled with looking down while fiddling with her fingers. Her heart was beating way too fast for it to be normal and she wouldn’t be even be able to hear Sakyo’s words with how loud it was thumping inside her chest, she’d probably go deaf before whatever this is was over. This was seriously bad for her health. She needs to escape, _stat!_

“You’re the woman I love, Izumi.”

Wow, would you look at that? She really did become deaf. Hopefully, it won’t get in the way of practice.

“I want you to be mine.”

Hallucination. Yep, she was really hallucinating. Izumi should’ve taken Azuma’s advice of visiting the doctor for a check-up last week.

“Hey,” Sakyo called the attention of the distracted woman. Izumi looked up with a stiff smile. He sighed, “Clearly, you’re not listening.”

He leaned down towards her and Izumi closed her eyes as their proximity got closer and closer. She waited.

Nothing.

Opening one of her eyes, she sees his smug smile.

“Were you expecting something?”

Before she could even answer, she felt a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“I want you to be mine,” he declared as she watched him like a gaping fish. He paused from what he was about to say and looked at her with a satisfied face. “For now, this will do,” he finished and turned his back to leave the room.

Izumi was left there, dumfounded. The events not processing in her head. She touched her forehead where she could still feel his lips and exploded in red. Collapsing on the floor, she asked herself, “What just happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS
> 
> banri: so did you get to kiss the director?
> 
> [ the rest clearly listening in ]
> 
> citron: he’s chili pepper!!!
> 
> itaru: {nodding in agreement}
> 
> [ everyone looks at him then nods ]
> 
> azami: {looks at him suspiciously}
> 
> azami: {realizes what happened}
> 
> azami, muttering under his breathe: fcking coward
> 
> yuki who clearly heard it: i should call you a chicken, yakuza
> 
> [ … ]
> 
> sakyo, still not over their betrayal: i'm dishing out the punishments next year, you know that right?


End file.
